Pricklepants et Slinky vont à l'université
by Potito
Summary: Slinky s'ennuie et prend une décision qui va changer sa vie : Il veut aller à l'université d'Andy . Pricklepants fera tout pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve .


**Slinky ( Zig-Zag ) et Mr Pricklepants ( M . Labrosse ) vont à l'université**

**-_ Histoire inspirée du film Toy Story -_**

Tout commença le 15 septembre 2010 . Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que je vivais dans la maison de Bonnie et je commençai sérieusement à m'ennuyer . J'ai commencé ma vie chez Andy , je me suis bien amusé là-bas mais j'ai mûri et je crois qu'il est grand temps que je prenne mon indépendance .

Je regardais distraitement Mr Patate jouer au Monopoly avec Ken quand soudain Mr Pricklepants vint m'adresser la parole .

« C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas Slinky ? » me demanda-t-il .

J'étais assez étonné car ce Pricklepants ne vient pas souvent me voir mais je lui répondit car de toute façon je n'avais que cela à faire pour l'instant .

« Oui , très belle journée , comme d'habitude… » .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le hérisson se mit à rire .

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle … vous venez me parler , je vous réponds et vous ne trouvez rien d'autre à faire que de vous moquer de moi ? C'est un peu fort ça ! » fut tout ce que j'eus trouvé à dire . Pour rien car il continua à rire et s'éloigna pour parler à Totoro .J'ai toujours trouvé ce type bizarre de tout façon .

Je regrette vraiment la maison d'Andy . A cette époque , Woody et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde mais il a fallu que cette Barbie se ramène et depuis qu'il est fiancé à cette poupée d'occasion il ne fait même plus attention à moi . C'était un des deux seuls amis que j'avais. Lui et le regretté Rex , porté disparu depuis neuf mois . Alors , je me suis fais une raison : puisque plus rien ne me retient dans cette maison , il faut que je me construise de nouveaux projets , que je change d'horizons et ce le plus tôt possible ! Mais que faire ? Où aller ? C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis cette nuit-là .

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 23 octobre 2010 . J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à mon avenir et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule chose à faire : aller à l'université . Un jour j'ai entendu Andy en parler et ça avait l'air plutôt sympa . Ce qui m'a surtout plu c'est quand il a dit « Dès que je serai à l'université je pourrai enfin être indépendant ! » .

J'ai parlé de ce projet à Ken et il m'a répondu avec un air méprisant « mais pour qui tu te prends ? L'université ce n'est que pour les humains , ce n'est pas pour les jouets . Et si tu crois que tu es le premier à avoir eu cette idée , loin de là . J'ai posté ma candidature il y a cinq ans pour être plus précis et ils m'ont refusé ! Imagine , si ils refusent un gars aussi brillant que moi , alors toi tu n'as vraiment aucune chance ! » . J'allai perdre tout espoir mais c'est là que Pricklepants apparut pour prendre part à la discussion .

« Ken , mon ami , veux tu arrêter d'embêter ce pauvre Slinky ? J'ai tout entendu et je pense sincèrement que ce chien a toutes ses chances d'être accepté . Les temps ont changé en cinq ans Ken . Maintenant , il existe quelques universités où les jouets sont acceptés et traités comme de vrais étudiants . Tous les métiers s'offrent à nous à présent . Alors s'il te plaît , vis avec ton temps au lieu de nous balancer tes informations erronées » . Ken ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et s'en alla voir Lenny .

« Écoute Slinky , je trouve ton idée géniale ! Sais tu que j'ai toujours voulu devenir acteur ? Et bien désormais , c'est possible et je compte bien moi aussi commencer des études d'art dramatique . Je viens avec toi mon ami ! En route pour l'université d'Andy » .

Comme cela ne me dérangeai pas plus que cela , j'ai accepté et nous sommes partis en fin d'après-midi de la maison de Bonnie . Mais , un problème que nous n'avions pas envisagé apparut soudain . Où pouvait bien se trouver l'université d'Andy ?

Chapitre deux :

Nous sommes resté deux heures dans le jardin à essayer de trouver une solution quand soudain Pricklepants eut une idée : « Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! Pas très loin d'içi se trouve l'office de tourisme et je sais où il se trouve . Allons-y ! »

J'étais énervé car il lui a fallu deux heures pour se rappeler cela .

« T'aurais pas pu t'en souvenir avant crétin ? » Pricklepants me lança un regard noir en me rétorquant que j'aurais pu réfléchir aussi et que sans lui , je ne serais qu'un vulgaire jouet perdu comme Rex . A l'évocation de ce nom , je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment réagirait le dinosaure à ma place , lui qui était un exemple de sagesse , et de suite je me suis calmé .

On a donc quitté le jardin et pris la direction de l'office de tourisme . Une fois arrivés , nous attendîmes que quelqu'un daigne nous ouvrir . C'est alors qu'une dame vint nous accueillir en nous faisant signe de nous asseoir sur des mini chaises prévues pour les jouets . Apparemment , elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation . Elle nous demanda donc ce que nous voulions comme renseignements et nous lui répondîmes que nous cherchions l'université Denwood , l'université d'Andy .

« C'est assez compliqué pour vous alors écoutez bien , de toute façon , je vais vous écrire un récapitulatif . Vous savez lire au moins ? »

Pricklepants répondit alors : « Pour ce qui est de mon ami je ne sais pas mais moi en tout cas je sais lire merci bien » . Il n'avait pas l'air très content qu'on lui pose cette question , lui qui écrit des scénarios depuis si longtemps … Quand à moi , je sais lire évidemment . Comment ai-je fait pour apprendre ? Eh bien comme tous les autres jouets , en lisant les manuels d'Andy quand il n'était alors qu'en CP . Eh oui , les jouets aussi savent lire et écrire ! J'ai même appris l'espagnol mais ça c'est une autre histoire …

« Écoutez bien , je vais vous expliquer point par point . Tout d'abord vous traversez le passage piéton qui est en face de notre bâtiment en attendant bien que le petit bonhomme soit vert et vous allez tout droit . Ensuite , vous allez trouver deux arrêts de bus . Vous vous assurez bien de prendre la ligne 24 . Je vais vous donner de l'argent pour le bus et les frais d'inscriptions de l'université . Enfin bref , une fois installés dans le bus , vous demandez au chauffeur de s'arrêter à Downtown Street et là , vous avez l'université devant vous , vous ne pouvez pas la rater .

Voila , et c'est juste une formalité dont vous êtes au courant bien entendu mais j'allai l'oublier ! Pouvez vous me montrer votre diplôme du baccalauréat ? Je m'occupe de vos inscriptions , ce sera plus facile pour vous comme cela ».

« Oui bien sur , tenez voici le mien » . Quand le hérisson répondit cette phrase , j'étais stupéfait ! Comment avait-il pu avoir le bac ? Était-ce un génie ou avait-il corrompu le jury ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Le téléphone sonna à l'autre bout de la pièce et la dame partit répondre . C'est à ce moment là que le hérisson m'adressa la parole à voix basse :

« Je sais à quoi tu penses mon ami et tu as raison , j'ai bel et bien falsifié ce diplôme et tu vas en faire de même . Tu feras ton inscription une fois arrivé sur le campus . D'içi là , j'aurai le temps de m'arranger pour te photocopier un faux diplôme . Tu auras remarqué que j'ai inscrit un faux nom par mesure de sécurité et tu en choisiras un également . Lorsque nous serons à l'université et dans ses alentours , tu m'appelleras désormais Labrosse . C'est plus prudent , on ne sait jamais » .

J'étais complètement interloqué . Nous allions donc devoir jouer les hors la loi ! Pour un honnête jouet comme moi cela était tout simplement inconcevable mais là apparemment je n'avais pas vraiment le choix … J'allai donc devenir un délinquant tel ces faux-monnayeurs que l'on arrêtait lorsqu'on les prenait la main dans le sac . J'étais malade rien qu'à l'idée de falsifier ne serait-ce qu'un ticket de concert alors un faux diplôme ! Je me suis pourtant fait violence et j'acceptai le plan de mon compagnon de route .

Après avoir reçu l'argent et les documents administratifs nécessaires , nous quittâmes l'office de tourisme afin de traverser la route et nous primes le bus . Entre temps , Prickle faillit se faire écraser par une voiture , n'ayant pas respecté le feu vert et je me suis fait mordre par un chien , un vrai .

Nous avons quand même réussi à monter dans le bus et nous nous sommes assis . Le chauffeur nous regardait avec un air suspect . Cela me fit un peu peur mais nous furent bientôt arrivés et là , je fus émerveillé . Le campus était si grand ! C'était une université prestigieuse et cela se voyait du premier coup d 'œil . Tandis que je restai figé à observer ce merveilleux endroit , Prickle me bouscula un peu en me disant que ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser . Nous nous installèrent dans un buisson car mon compagnon avait décidé que c'était notre nouvelle maison . Je n'étais pas très enchanté par cette initiative mais je restai quand même heureux . J'allai bientôt intégrer la Denwood Academy !

A suivre …


End file.
